


Blood Red

by NJ_Grby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Forest, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Late at Night, Vampire Draco Malfoy, prefects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ_Grby/pseuds/NJ_Grby
Summary: Hermione Granger, the Hogwarts Head Girl, is on the end of her patrol when an unexpected encounter with Draco Malfoy leaves her breathless and curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. I swear, this is just a plot bunny jumping inside my head for a few days so I decided to let it out so that I can welcome new ideas for my other on-going stories. Weellll, this is very lame and uneventful. I just want to push these thoughts aside so forgive me if it's abominable. By the way, this is inspired by a photo I saw on Google featuring Hermione held by Vampire!Draco with her blouse shucked aside. Hihi. IT WAS BLOODY SEXY, I SWEAR. Hahaha. Anyways, I still hope you'll like it and please forgive me for any typos and grammatical errors. Kudos and comments? :)

It was a quiet night.  
  
Hermione let out a soft sigh as the sound of her steps disturb the solemn atmosphere. She is currently doing her rounds as the Head Girl, making sure that no wayward student is out of bed or no first year is wandering the halls.  
  
She glanced down at her robes, where her Head Girl badge gleamed from the light on the torches hanging on the walls. It was the sign of her post which she received last September 1st, around 4 months after the Second Wizarding War where Harry ended the Dark Lord at last.  
  
Hermione still remembers how painful the past months had been. Mourning, grieving and reminiscing the memories of those people who fought and died valiantly. It was indeed a mark in history. There came a time when they all thought that they won't be able to recover from all the evil Voldemort brought on to their lives but with the urging from the Chosen One, her bestfriend Harry Potter, along with the other Order Members, the Wizarding World is once again booming with life.  
  
Almost all the Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban, save from a select few who dodged this due to some good deeds on the battlefield. Like the Zabinis, who were a bunch of cowards who remained dark until the final stand where they changed loyalties and fought for the light. Same happened with the Parkinsons and of course, the Malfoys.  
  
Hermione smiled a little at that. True, the Malfoys may be an arrogant family, what with having traits to be proud about like fortune, good looks and pure bloodline, but even then, redemption is a thing that isn't too far behind them. After all, Draco once denied the Trio's identities when they were caught and taken in the Manor and Narcissa blatantly lied to the Dark Lord about Harry's condition in the Forbidden Forest, which is a brave thing to do too. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, just accepted this switch when he came face to face with Arthur at Hogwarts, during the Final Battle, where said man made him see reason, in the name of his son, which lead to him conceding and helping the Light.  
  
So now, with everything done and back to their own circulation, Hermione can finally go back to her studies.  
  
Hogwarts may have been damaged because of the war but all the remaining witches and wizards in vicinity helped with rebuilding and renovating it, in the lead of Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress of the school. Kingsley also used his newly earned power as the Minister of Magic to deploy all able workers from the Ministry to help McGonagall, sans the Aurors and Wizengamot, who were tracking and putting Death Eaters in jail.  
  
After months worth of hardwork, the castle is once again standing with pride and ready for a new chapter. Lucius Malfoy was reintroduced in the Board of Governers as he funded most of the repairs in the castle, as a part of his compensation for his past loyalty to the Dark Lord. New students, of all blood status, were enrolled and the remaining ones from Hermione's generation were invited for a do-over of their final year.  
  
Technically, all is definitely well.  
  
Hermione continued on her way to the Dungeons, her last spot, finally casting a silencing charm on her shoes. As she turned the corner, she saw something that alerted her senses.  
  
A blurred movement.  
  
She quickly ran towards the movement and thanked Merlin that she spelled her shoes quiet. Hermione hid in an alcove and watched closely as someone emerged from the shadows.  
  
A student.  
  
And not just any other student. It is the Prince of Slytherin himself.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
And by the looks of it, he's in a hurry.  
  
She watched as he glanced left and right. For a moment, his mercurial gaze stopped right at where she was and she actually feared that he saw her but he immediately sprinted towards the stairs. She frowned and quickly followed the man, worry reflected in her eyes.  
  
It might be safe to say that Draco had wormed his way in her heart these past months. The war clearly changed him, if his actions during the repairs of Hogwarts were any indication. He teamed up with her and helped in reconstructing the old castle. He even initiated conversations between them and sometimes, even with Harry or Ron, when they're out of the Auror Training Program. They've all agreed to put the past behind them and start anew. But among all these, Hermione was the one who grew very close to Draco. The two of them would eat ice cream at her favorite ice cream parlor occasionally and Draco would sometimes treat her to lunch. Heck, they're so close that they study together in the Library during their free times.  
  
However, all of that changed since last week.  
  
Draco went home last weekend due to her sick Mother and came back last Wednesday. It was noticeable to anyone who's watching him that he became absolutely elusive and he constantly missed classes. Hermione tried seeking him out but he's always gone. She's worried. She also noticed how his pale skin grew paler. Like fine alabaster, which actually added to his appeal. His silky hair grew longer, his bangs reaching his eyes, on which he just runs his fingers to keep them from obscuring his vision.  
  
And his eyes. Merlin, his eyes became sharper and a darker shade of gray. A trait that complimented his features very well.  
  
No, it wouldn't do to be distracted right now. She will find out what's behind all these weird behavior of his and she will find it all now.  
  
Hermione spotted the only way he could have gone, based on the corridor he trudged on. It leads to the Entrance Hall. She peeked and imagine her surprise when she did not see him. Where?  
  
"Where did he go?" She whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled her waist. She gasped and tried to turn, only to find out she can't.  
  
"Hush. It's me, Granger." Her captor mumbled.  
  
She immediately relaxed at the familiar voice and she placed a hand on top of his clasped ones.  
  
"Draco... what are you doing out of your dorms?" Hermione inquired.  
  
A sharp intake of breath was heard before Draco nuzzled her neck with his nose and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Mmm... some business. Though I wonder why you were following me?" He smirked against her skin.  
  
She flushed a little at that. Well, he did see her in that alcove after all.  
  
"Prefect rounds. You are supposed to be in bed now. Tell me why you're not." She tried to turn again, in vain.  
  
Draco tightened his hold on her waist and let out a breath, tickling and making Hermione shiver against him like a leaf.  
  
"Granger... shit.. You smell good.." He murmured.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed a darker shade of red.  
  
"Draco... w-what.." She stuttered when she felt his tongue trail on the base of her neck to the skin below her ear.  
  
Suddenly, it felt like a thousand bricks weighed down on her as a curious scent lingered around. The temperature seemed to rise and she found it hard to cope with. Hermione's breath became labored and her mind became fuzzy. Her vision is somewhat hazy and all she could think of was Draco feasting on her neck.  
  
"Uhmm.. M-malfoy..."  
  
In the next moment, as if burnt, Draco is standing approximately 4 feet away from her and she was slumped against the wall, her knees too weak to support her weight.  
  
"Fuck... Granger.. S-sorry.." He apologized.  
  
Hermione's vision finally focused and she regained some of her strength. For a moment, she thought she saw a red tinge when she looked him in the eyes. Confused, she blinked and saw no red.  
  
"Draco.. Wh-what's going on?" She asked as she righted herself up.  
  
Draco's face reflected hesitance.  
  
"It's.. nothing..." He said and made a move to walk away.  
  
Hermione frowned and stomped towards him. She reached for his sleeve and tugged.  
  
"You've been avoiding me and now you say it's nothing?" She sharply said, her eyes looking up at him.  
  
Draco looked down at her and turned away.  
  
"I can't... No, I mustn't.."  
"No, Draco. You can and you're going to tell me why." She demanded, voice determined.  
  
He seemed to think for a while before he concedes defeat with a sigh and he stepped away from her.  
  
"You won't understand--"  
"I will." She cut him off.  
"I'm a monster, Granger--"  
"You're not."  
  
Draco frowned as if irritated.  
  
"I'm serious, fuck it!" He exclaimed.  
"No, you're a good person, Draco. You're not a mo--"  
  
In a flash, Draco was behind her, holding her wrist and angling her head to lean against him.  
  
"But I am.. I'm a fucking vampire, Granger.." He harshly whispered.  
  
Hermione gasped. What the heck?!  
  
"Not funny, Draco.."  
"I'm serious here, Granger. Serious, indeed." Draco nudged her neck with his nose.  
"B-but.. how? Why?.." She trailed off.  
"It was when I went home last Saturday."  
  
~**~  
  
Draco knocked on his mother's door. He had received a letter from his Father yesterday stating that her Mother caught a flu and asked if he can stay on the weekends, as he had a charity work he can't miss. It was written in there that he's not confident about leaving the lady of the house in the hands of house-elves alone. Plus, it might do good for her to see her son once in a while. Seeing as Draco doesn't have any plans that weekend, he immediately agreed.  
  
The door was opened by Ditsy, a house-elf, and Draco thanked her before moving past her.  
  
"Draco, what a surprise." Narcissa greeted, propped up in a sitting position by her pillows.  
"Mother, I see that you're really sick." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead before sitting down on one of her chairs.  
"I may have overworked myself in the gardens the other day."  
"Did you have a healer check on you?" He asked.  
"Yes. Gave me an array of potions to drink too." She mock sneered, too much like Draco's. "Now, do tell me how was school?"  
  
They spent their afternoon talking and drinking some tea. After a while, his Mother asked for some time to rest, which he willingly gave.  
  
Draco went out. The sky was darkening now yet their Manor still looks alive, way different than ut had looked like before. The ominous and menacing feel to it disappeared now after being remodeled by his Mother. And he applaudes her for having a good taste at colors and things.  
  
He made his way to his Mother's garden and saw a lot of new flowers and plants in there. It's clear that she's been keeping herself busy.  
  
From a distance, he heard a sudden out of place rustle of leaves. As if someone passed by them. Draco's gaze pierced through the forest beyond the fence. He saw a red glint that disappeared after a second. He went closer. When he heard a twig crack, that's when he decided to step out the fence and check it out, pulling his wand from his coat.  
  
"Lumos." He chanted and light erupted from the tip of his wand.  
  
Everything seemed normal to him. Maybe it was just his imagination. He shrugged and turned.  
  
What a bad idea.  
  
A blur of a man jumped from the tree and tackled him to the ground. Before he could even utter a spell, his wand was knocked away. If only he didn't cross the fence, the wards would have alerted his Mother! Draco tried to fight but he was quickly overpowered by a heavier and by the looks of it, a much bigger man than he is.  
  
Panic surged through his blood.  
  
He tried and tried but can't seem to get the man off of him. He attempted to scream for help as his last resort but before he could even try, his throat was held firmly. He choked and coughed. His vision swam and spots appeared on it.  
  
The last thing he can remember was the sharp pain on his neck and then he moved no more.  
  
~**~  
  
Hermione instinctively reached for his neck, as if wanting to feel the marks there. Draco held her hand midway and placed it on his wrist instead.  
  
"They're gone.. healed."  
"What... happened next?" She softly asked.  
  
Draco sighed and hesitantly told her.  
  
~**~  
  
The noise was getting to him so he decided to open his eyes. At the crack of his lids, the noise grew louder and he groaned at the onslaught of colors he saw and the increased noise that all boiled down to a massive headache.  
  
It felt like he was having a sensory overload.  
  
"Lady Malfoy, it is normal... for a young vampire.." He heard the unmistakeable voice of their Family Healer say.  
  
His ears ringed at the word "vampire" and he sat right up.  
  
"Draco! Careful, my son." Narcissa was instantly on his side.  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't for his throat was so dry and parched. He clutched his neck.  
  
"Lady Malfoy, move aside, quick!" He heard the Healer say.  
  
His vision sharpened and he could feel a tingling on his gums. Draco took a shuddering breath in. He felt something nudge him by the side. He looked down and saw a curious bag full of red liquid.  
  
"Draco, take it." The Healer said, wand out, levitating the bag towards him.  
  
Without a second thought, Draco snatched the bag and sipped the liquid from the straw-like passage at the top. He almost moaned at the sweet and decadent flavor of it as it passed down his throat. After a while, he emptied the bag and threw it away.  
  
The Healer handed him another one to finish and when he did, he felt a hundred times calmer and at ease.  
  
"What.. what happened?" He found the strength to ask.  
  
At this, Narcissa looked away. Same moment, the door opened and Lucius entered the room, looking a bit disheveled.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at his son's eyes.  
"I am now, Father. Where were we again?" He addressed the Healer.  
  
Lucius sat next to Narcissa and held her tight. Healer Johnson, their Family Healer, sighed.  
  
"Your Mother found you right outside your house wards all bloody and nearly dead." He paused, "She contacted me and owled Lord Malfoy as well. You were out for 2 days straight and as I performed multiple diagnostics, well...."  
"What?" Draco asked, fearing what he might hear.  
"One result showed positive. You're... you were turned into a vampire, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco' immediately stood and looked at his parents. No. He can't be!  
  
"No. This is not true!" He denied.  
  
Healer Johnson smiled sympathetically.  
  
"But you just finished 2 bags of Human Blood."  
  
That's when he knew he was fucked up.  
  
~**~  
  
Adjusting to a life as a vampire in a span of a single day is not a simple feat. Draco fought the urge to run and hide from his housemates who looked at him curiously, probably noticing the change in his appearance.  
  
"Mate, you look pale. You alright? How 'bout Madam Malfoy? Is she good?" Blaise slung his arm around him.  
  
Draco looked away and hid his eyes behind his bangs.  
  
"I'm fine and so is my Mother." He muttered.  
  
He walked past him and closed the door of his dorm. After a while, Draco sighed.  
  
This is going to be difficult.  
  
~**~  
  
Draco's hand traveled to her waist and the other, to the button of her blouse.  
  
"It takes so much to keep myself sane. The blood is calling me, Granger." He whispered.  
  
Hermione gulped and asked the question in her mind.  
  
"But... why avoid me? You know I would understand.."  
  
He planted a kiss on her neck before unbuttoning the first button of her school blouse.  
  
"You tempt me so... so much."  
  
~**~  
  
It was Thursday morning. Draco was walking down the corridor. He turned a corner, towards the library. For now, he felt a bit normal as he feasted on a wandering rabbit in the Forbidden Forest last night.  
  
He could still taste the warm liquid on his tongue.  
  
Draco sighed and entered the Library. Madam Pince stared at him as he made his way to the Magical Creatures section.  
  
As he approached the shelves, an unexplained scent wafted around him. He shivered and felt a strike of hunger hit him hard. He could feel his fangs extending.  
  
Shit. What's happening.  
  
Draco clasped a hand against his mouth and walked closely to the source.  
  
There.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he took in the form of his friend, and his love as well, Hermione Granger, bent over a book about House-Elves.  
  
Draco let out a staggering breath and walked away, all thoughts of researching things about the monster he'd become swept away from his mind.  
  
~**~  
  
"I don't know... I had to avoid you at all times to prevent... myself from... doing this..." He trailed off, control slipping away as his hand continued unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Draco.. wait.. this isn't..."  
  
She gasped when he cupped her exposed breast through her bra. Draco massaged it thoroughly as he licked her neck, marking a specific spot to sink his teeth in.  
  
She moaned, long and wanton. His hand traveled to her wrist and the other, to her neck, tilting it a bit to the side. He gripped her wrist hard and finally.... finally!  
  
He sink his fangs into her sweet flesh.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in shock, her eyes glazing at the sharp pain. She can feel her blood rushing in her veins, and into his waiting mouth.  
  
Draco groaned against her as her sweet blood poured in his mouth. He closed his eyes. This is so much better than anything he'd ever tasted before, even when he was human. He buried his fangs deeper and sucked harder.  
  
Her blood passed his throat like sweet ambrosia. It was like salvation. All good things combined in one sweet flavor.  
  
"D.. draco.." She grasped his wrist holding her neck.  
  
Draco's eyes opened and he immediately unlatched his whole being from her. Hermione fell on her knees.  
  
She looked thoroughly done.  
  
Blood was trickling down her neck. Her blouse was shucked down on her waist, revealing her modest white bra on sight. Her eyes were glassy and she looked frail. Her face was flushed and her breathing labored.  
  
That was when it registered to Draco.  
  
Shit. He drank from Granger. He lost his control.  
  
He knew it was a bad idea to go close to her, especially since he was planning to slip out the castle and feast on some poor animal in the forest. But why did he have to go and confront Granger?  
  
Shit. What's wrong with him?  
  
He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Fuck Granger... Hermione.. i'm-- I'm sorry!" He said, panic clear in his voice.  
  
Hermione looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Draco.."  
  
He held her hand and pulled her close to him. He lowered his head and licked the wound on her neck, instantly healing it.  
  
"Granger... Granger..." Draco cupped her cheek.  
  
He fumbled with his robes, pulling a phial of red liquid he kept in his possession for emergency cases like this.  
  
Blood replenishing potion.  
  
He tipped her head back and poured the contents in her mouth.  
  
Draco waited for Hermione to come about.  
  
"Draco... that was..."  
"I'm sorry Granger." He kept his head down.  
   
Hermione sat upright and held his face in her hands.  
  
"That was... intense and..." She bit her lip and looked away. "Pleasurable."  
  
Draco snapped his head up and looked at her. Hermione stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
"Sure, it did hurt but... it was nice a few moments later.." She admitted.  
"But... I could've killed you!" He said standing up.  
  
Hermione mimicked his movement and stepped closer to him.  
  
"You didn't.. that's what's important." She murmured before planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and for a moment, his mind stopped working.  
  
She moved away and licked her lips.  
  
"Delicious."  
  
A sound from down the hall interrupted them and they turned towards the sound.  
  
A loud meow followed.  
  
"Shit. It's Filch!" He cursed.  
  
Hermione chuckled and held his hand.  
  
"Let's go to my dorm." She whispered. "I do hope you still have some of these left." She traced the phial in his hand.  
  
Draco smiled a bit and nodded and together, they took off, a promise of a wonderful night ahead of them.


End file.
